Feelings
by KayaUchiha101
Summary: Alma as a child begins to develop feelings he doesn't understand, feelings about a certain best friend... Yuma Fluff One shot story


_Sorry guys I haven't updated in forever –get pummeled in rocks and a whole bunch of other crap- geez to all you guys who still favorite and is on alert on my Vampire Diaries one shots thanks ^^ I promise you, the I series will have a final one shot end with a trilogy. But anyway I decided to do another one shot for Valentine's Day (even though I hate the fucking holiday) on a certain couple that is messed up in a way, but really its kinda tragic. If you read D gray man, you'll understand, if not go check it up…. (Don't be noobs and go to wikia and look up these characters and just read the damn profiles….To really get it them, you HAVE to read the chapters all the way to 211 __K__ So without much chatter…..ONWARD~)_

"_I hate this….Make it stop…I don't want to feel like this…"_

I said this over and over in my head as laid on the floor. This has been happening for some time now, and it's been a real pain in the ass. I don't want to think about anything like this, but I couldn't help the thoughts and urges that kept thrashing around in my head like angry bees. It was annoying to me and I just wanted this to die, to not feel anything like this….

"_Why do I feel this way about him?... This isn't right….."_

I kept telling myself over and over as the thoughts still came at me, different ones each time...all still in the same category. It was hard now and days to stop the thoughts from coming whenever I am near him, mainly when we were alone. I didn't know what these feeling were, what they meant, but I could feel a pull, an urge to hold on to him, to never to let go, to stay with him…never leave him…. I shook those thoughts away, pulling myself from sinking deeper into unknown waves of pressure. How was I supposed to be one way on the outside, but having thoughts that were wrong.

"_**Are they really that wrong**__?"_

I could hear a voice ask in my head. This was also another thorn in my side. Just as the thoughts came, this voice would appear in my head, telling me things, trying to persuade me to act upon these thoughts and urges. But everytime I would argue and retort and completely disagree with the voice. But everytime, I would sink more and more into the temptation of doing what the voice wanted, and I knew soon it wouldn't be long until I either gave in, or go crazy with insanity. But as the voice began to speak, I knew today would be no different. I wouldn't give in this time. Never would I….

"_It is and I won't do such things…"  
><em>__

_**"But why not….You constantly think about him…..you even dream about him…..It's time to act…"  
><strong>_

_"NO! I wont! You can tempt me all you want, but I would never hurt our friendship this way with such a thing as this….You might as well drive me to a point I want to kill myself before I decide to give in to you!"  
><em>  
>The voice just laughed, it reminded me of bells, or birds singing in the spring, but I knew better. It was trying to anger me.<p>

**"**_**You can't run away forever….You will one day realize what a fool you was…." **_It chuckled quietly before growing silent, letting me know it was gone for now…But it would be back.

I sighed as I sat up, tired of looking up at the ceiling for too long, for it was starting to bore me. I ran my small hand through my brown short hair, trying to at least get my mind cleared before going to find him. But fate cursed me as I heard the familiar soft footsteps that belong to none other than him. He came in silently, looking rather bored, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he stared at me, maybe wondering why I was here. Was he looking for me? I wasn't sure... I shrugged it off in my mind, and instead worked on keeping suspicion off my face.

"Hey Yuu! Were you looking for me?" I asked, putting my joyful expression into it, placing my big smile on so he wouldn't see that I was hiding something from him.

"As if." He replied coldy, looking away from me to the side. "You just happened to be here when I walked in… just a coincidence…. "  
>I laughed and got up and quick walked over to him making my last step a jump so I landed right in front of him. He was always like this when I was around, always cold, distant and would lash out at me if I got to close, like a wounded animal. His hair only reached his shoulders, so sometimes he would use that to an advantage to hide his face from me, but I usually could see a faint blush to his pale cheeks. He then turned back to me as he realized I had moved closer. He stared into my face for a moment as to see if he could actually find a trace of deception, but he must of gave up caused he sighed and said:<p>

"I hear that today is Valentines's day….." I blinked then, confused with the topic, as I never heard this name before. "Valentine's Day? The heck is that?"

"Don't ask me! Like I said I heard it while walking around…."

"That's not good information…." He had that irritated look now as he grumbled under his breath, and turned on his heels, walking back the way he came.

"Hey Hold on Yuu!" I called after him, I was now intrigued with this "Day of some guy named Valentines" and I wanted to know more. Yuu simply just continued walking as if not faster away from me. I ran after him into I nearly crashed into him because he had suddenly stopped and turned around glaring at me. I thought I had pissed him off and now he was going to punch me but he just opened his mouth:

"I don't know really what it is, but probably like Christmas….So Happy Valentine's Day Alma…" The blush had grown darker on his cheeks as he hurried out the room before I could say a word. I stood there stunned as the sentence flowed over and over like tape recording in my head. I didn't know why but those words made my heart swell and my face to grow hot. I stood there what could had been minutes or hours, I wasn't counting. But then a goofy smile suddenly appeared on my face as I found the strength to jolt forward to follow after him.

"_You too Yuu…You too…" _I said in my head as I hurried on, this time not caring as the thoughts came, or hearing a voice laugh like the sound of bells…..

_Well I hope I wasn't to rusty with that one, All who know these too get a fucking cookie….. :3 I'll be trying to get back on here more to update and write more stories….So yeah until then Have a happy Valentine's…. ^^ _


End file.
